Predictable
by magic-and-love
Summary: Harry proves to Remus, that the man is predictable, Remus insists that he is not, and they argue. Remus does something totally unexpected but Harry says that was predictable too.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Predictable**

ONE-SHOT

**Remus Lupin/ Harry Potter**

**N/B: **Sirius is still dead. After Hogwarts Harry moves into a house with Remus. They are both gay.

* * *

"Your Predictable" Harry said as he entered the study. The person he was referring to was sitting in an oversized sofa, in front of the fire, reading a book, like he did everyday after lunch.

Harry leant against the doorframe and crossed his arms, staring at the man in mirth.

The person whom Harry was talking to lifted his head from the book and gave the boy a glare

"What!" The man thundered, sending the boy an inquiring gaze

Harry smirked, then unfolded his arms and walked towards the man " I said…you…are…predictable, or do I have to spell it out?"

The man raised an eyebrow and shut his book with malice "I'm predictable" the man questioned.

Harry nodded and sat on the armchair beside the man.

"Yes, your predictable" he assured

"I am not!" The man said stubbornly

"Remmie, yes you are!" Harry insisted

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes…you…are!" Harry said and crossed his arms and stared down at the denying man beside him.

"I am not!" the man says in persistence

"It's so sad, you would thing the last marauder would refrain themselves from becoming predictable" Harry says mournfully as he shakes his head.

Remus growled and jumped of the chair and turned sharply and stared at Harry, a finger pointing at him threateningly

"Now, that I really detest!"

Harry stood up in front of Remus and stared him in the eye, unafraid of the taller, stronger man.

"But it is such a waste" Harry sighed

Remus growled, again.

"How exactly am I predicatable!" Remus questioned

"Ummm…lets see, you wake up, lay in bed for two minutes, then get dressed and so on, you always have two pieces of toast and a cup of black coffee in that damn blue and green mug, after lunch you come in here and read until five o'clock."

Harry stops talking to look at his watch.

"Which is in five minutes, then you will proceed upstairs for a shower." Harry finishes

"I think you watch me a bit too much" Remus accuses

Harry ignores his comment "Which just proves your predicatable!" he concludes

Remus looks down at the slightly shorter man and captures Harry's lips with his. Harry blinks and Remus's eyes open wide in surprise at his own daring. Remus pulled back and stared at the boy, then smirks at the surprised look that has crossed Harry's features.

"Was that predictable?" Remus asks confidently

"Actually it was, it was predictable that you would do something out of the ordinary to prove that you weren't predicatable, which only proves further that your predictable."

Remus growls

"And I think you have been thinking too much"

Harry shrugs, then gazes up at Remus and kisses him softly on the lips, drawing back a second later.

"Er…Harry" Remus asks awkwardly

"Yes" Harry answers

"What was that for?"

Harry shrugs "I felt like doing something unpredictable!"

Remus looks at Harry, deep in thought, and Harry's eyes drift to the fireplace. An awkward silence enveloping the room, Remus shifted his weight nervously and Harry placed his hands in his pockets.

After a few minutes in the tense atmosphere, Harry looked back at Remus

"Remmie?" Harry asks

"Mmm…" Remus murmurs as he stares into Harry's eyes

"Can I kiss you again?" Harry asks shyly

Remus smiles at Harry

"Of Course" he answers

"…"

Remus looks at Harry in confusion "Are you going to kiss me or not!" Remus growls savagely.

Harry smiles and moves a hand to Remus's cheek as he moves his face forward and murmurs against the older man's lips

"Now that was unpredictable!"

* * *

**Hey all,**

**I was thinking of possible couples to do this plot with, and it occurred to me that there are hardly any Remus/Harry stories! There is like only an update a week! So disappointing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love,**

**Magic-and-love**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone just letting everyone know, that im am deleting everystory, and going under a new name wickediwicked! I have re edited and redone each story, so in a week i willstart putting the 1st chapters of each story up.

thanks

magic-and-love

(wickediwicked)


End file.
